Love Me Or Love Me Not
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: The Kingdoms of Raziel and Iruthiel have been at war. The King of Iruthiel sends his daughter, Clarissa, as an offering of peace. But the catch is that she be wed to the eldest son, Alexander. But with a war ending, shall another begin. Will these two feuding teenagers come over their differences or will their two kingdoms hang in the delicate balance of peace and war?
1. Peace Offering

**Don't ask me how I came up with this- it is too long and very complicated. Either way, I like the sound of a Mortal Instruments story set within a different era. It's nice to imagine and it gives a feel to it that I can't explain in the slightest. But I hope everybody enjoys this story and I'm already giving you fair warning- for the first part of the story, the characters may be a little OOC for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials.**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

"How long must we remain hidden in this dreadful place?" I look back at my mother who sits in a velvety chair, looking down at an old leather copy of William Shakespeare's Sonnets. Mother looks miserable as I, hating that we be stuck here like prisoners as we have for nearly two years. For two years have we not seen the light of day… For two years have we been hidden away from the world. Father says it remains in place for our constant safety, but I believe he only wants it as though we need to be kept silent and out of his vicious war plans.

Mother frowns. I have asked the same question for the last year we have been confounded here and she gives me the same answer each time- as she does to my young sister, Seraphina. Jonathan was much the same, but when he came of age, Father fetched him from this wretched place. The man did not say goodbye. He did not merely give a backwards glance at us as he and Jonathan rode away on gleaming white horses back to the Morgenstern Castle where we grew up. I longed to be back there- home, in my own bed, in the room I shared with my dear Seraphina.

Mother smiles gently, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Clarissa, patience is a virtue. One day your father will come and this war will be over." She drops a kiss to my forehead, smiling as she turns away, looking down at little Seraphina who sits on the rug, drawing by the candle light. "For now let's make do with the freedom with have and enjoy the serenity. We are miles away from the war- for it is silent."

I roll my eyes. "I am tired of the silence, Mother! Day in and day out we stay inside, confounded by walls that hold us prisoner. We have not so much as set a foot outside since this damned war began. My patience wears deadly thin!"

"Watch your tone, Clarissa," Mother warns. It isn't sharp, but it is sickly sweet and soft you can't help but be spooked by it. "We will be freed from this place. Let us enjoy what serenity we have now and be thankful we need not be out there on some war zone." Her emerald eyes shine with warning that puts me to silence and she nods in satisfaction, smiling as she settles into her chair once more, my sister now at her feet, allowing Mother to braid her salt-white hair.

Not able to shoot back any more comebacks, I walk from the study and into the hall. There are guards standing about, being absolutely lazy. My good God, I do not know why Father pays these hoodlums to guard us. The most action Seraphina and I see them in is playing poker or whispering about their beloveds back home. I wish not to confine them here, for they have a life of their own. Lives of wives and darling children, maybe grandchildren if so. I'd like to escape here- have a life of my own involving a charming husband and beloved children. If this war carries on, I'm sure that life will never happen for myself or even my little Seraphina.

The war…it ravaged everything. It was stupidity, really. It was a neighboring kingdom- the Kingdom of Raziel, to be correct. I believe Father knew the king quite well when all was thrown into turmoil. My siblings and I were outside at the first sign of the attacks being led. Arrows descended on us like a plague- they blocked out the sun. We were rallied inside and were locked away in our chambers. I recall holding Seraphina, who was a toddler, to my chest as we listened to the sounds of screaming men and what felt like a great earthquake. It was hours when the ambush ended and we were hauled into the mountains by a carriage just as the next wave began. Ever since then, the Kingdom has been at war with our neighboring competitors.

I find myself in the back part of the house. Nobody usually goes there unless it is to look over the mountain to see if Father might be coming back, but we gave that dream up long ago. Last time I was back here I was holding Seraphina on my hip, listening to her ask where Father was. It was too painful to bear so I never brought her back.

"Princess, you seem so alone." A voice draws me from my thoughts to see one of the guards- one of the decent ones at that. He's thin and lanky, but nonetheless strong. I grew up with him around the palace, actually. He was the little boy who could be seen reading or trying to join in on some of my tutoring sessions. His mother was one of our maids, his sister a best friend to me. Simon Lewis. "Is there anything I could possibly do to ease your loneliness?"

I turn back, smiling lightly at the boy. He's dashing, quite frankly. But I cannot ever see myself with a guard- Father would pitch a fit and it would scare my dear old mother into death. "And a good evening to you too, Mr. Lewis. What brings you here on such a fine day to be confined indoors instead of acting out with your male superiors?"

Simon smiles at me brightly. "It seems my male superiors have nothing better to do than be perverse. Also, it took to my attention that you also seem to have nothing better to do, my Lady." He dips a small bow before walking any closer, standing beside me casually as he thinks he's done all his life. "I see the way you stare- the way you wait for that man to come and take you from here. Perhaps I can do something to alleviate your stress for the mean time."

"Perhaps, Mr. Lewis," I say quietly. "Would you care to join me for a small stroll? Merely a walk through the house and nothing more."

"I know you long to feel the breeze- the sunshine on your skin," Simon says, offering me his arm. "I do believe I can offer you that today, Princess."

I smile at him, literally jumping into Simon's arms. "You are a wonderful man, Mr. Lewis! But how can we sneak out without them catching us? My mother will lecture me to no end if we be caught outside here!"

Simon smirks. "The other men are clean on the other side of the castle acting out as usual. There is a little trail that is directly behind here. Come, Princess. It is sure to be a walk you shall remember." I take his arm, heart pounding in my chest that I will go outside for the first time in two years. "Ready, Princess?"

I nod, still smiling uncontrollably as Simon walks me to a part of the large mansion I haven't dared step foot in. Then, with the lift of a lock, I'm shown a world of impossibly green trees and a cool breeze, summer having finally taken its toll across the land of Idris. "My God…it is better than I imagined!"

"Have fun, my Lady. Soon I hope we will do this more often. I hear the King is making a Declaration of Peace," Simon says.

Time seems to stand still. I turn back to Simon, giving him a look. There's nothing I want more than peace with the neighboring kingdom, but Father's peace offerings are something else… "Mr. Lewis, do you know what my father's peace offering is to the Kingdom of Raziel?"

Simon frowns, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, my Princess."

"What do you ever mean?" I ask, disengaging myself from Simon's grip. "Tell me, Simon! You are frightening me!"

"Forgive me for what I must do," Simon says quietly, winding his arm around me and clubs me one time over my back, sending the ground swiveling towards my face.

…

_Alec's P.O.V_

"This should be most interesting," Isabelle says. She listens to our father babble away with some of the Hunters, momentarily amused with his ranting. It was rare that we ever be around Father and his circle of the best Shadowhunters in the Kingdom. Well…not that the man knows, anyways. "What do you think he will declare next? That the Kingdom of Iruthiel be taken over? That their King and Prince be dismembered? The Queen and Princesses be held prisoner here?"

I roll my eyes. Isabelle is childish when she wishes to be. Father, yes, is an ill-tempered man. Now, as for the Morgenstern men, he might behead them. The Queen and the two Princesses…he would spare them. "You and your childish mind, Isabelle! Yes, Father is quite mean, but I don't believe he'd so something as bad as that! I swear you mosey on with those Hunters too much."

Isabelle chuckles. "A girl has to find out the War Plan somehow."

"So seduction is a way to do it, then?" I ask.

"It is one way," Isabelle says. She tucks her hair behind her ear, pressing her ear against the door to listen to what is being said. "Oh, brother, listen! They're talking about ending this pointless feud! The King Valentine gives us an offering of peace!"

I cock an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "Well do not talk! Use those gigantic ears of yours for something, dear sister!" Isabelle shoots me a glare, her mouth set into a hard line as she listens to their conversation. Her face goes awry in a mask of confusion and she looks back at me, particularly worried. "Isabelle, what is the matter?"

"Hush, I am trying to understand," Isabelle says. "Father seems to have a hard time believing this. It refers back to you, Alexander."

My heart pounds in my chest and then before Isabelle finishes the conversation, the door is opened by one of the Hunters- Lucian Greymark. He is Father's most trusted advisor and is a man decorated in Medals of Honor unlike any other. Also, Lucian knows when an eavesdropper is in his midst. "Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle- I hope you weren't snooping again. It looks badly on you character- especially yours, young Prince."

Isabelle gives him a small smile. "Why in the Heavens would we snoop? It is boring war stories in there, after all." She adjusts her skirts, coughing slightly.

Lucian cocks an eyebrow. "How would you ever know it had to do with warfare, my Princess? We could have been talking about the finances or other matters as to give one of you lovely children away to a betrothed."

"It was a lucky guess?" I suggest.

"Funny, Alexander. Go on to see your father. He wishes to discuss something with you," Lucian says gently. "Princess Isabelle, allow me to escort you back to your mother and younger brother." He nods lightly at me before offering my sister his arm. Isabelle takes it reluctantly, walking down the hall silently with Lucian. I can hear her grumble and Lucian only laughs, getting a kick out of her griping.

Gulping, I step inside of the throne room to see Father sitting, looking both relieved and a bit confused. But he's happy nonetheless. "Father, you called upon me?"

My father looks down at me. "Yes, my son. There are some matters I wish to discuss with you. One being that damned Valentine Morgenstern's peace offering." He pats the throne next to him, nodding. "Sit, Alexander. You may need to if you are to hear this."

I sit down beside of Father, looking up at him expectantly. "Go on, then."

Father nods. "Very well… Today, by messenger, the King of Iruthiel sent in a declaration of peace. In his message was that this war was over. But his offering of peace was his young daughter- the Princess Clarissa Morgenstern."

I scoff. "But what has this to do with me, Father?"

Father chuckles, shaking his head. "All the Kingdoms know that you have had some troubles in finding a wife. Come now- you are practically the oldest male that isn't wed! The Princess Clarissa was the Peace Offering- she is to be your wife."

"What trickery is this?!" I wail. "You know that Morgenstern is sneaky. What if he lies and sends a trained assassin into our palace?! What if I do not wish to marry his darling Princess Clarissa?"

"Son, you are over reacting as usual. One of Morgenstern's own guards will escort the Princess here. Either way, you cannot find a way out of this," Father says. "It remains better that you take one for the Kingdom rather than we feud for generations on end."

"You cannot be serious, Father!"

"I am, Alexander. Do not deny this- for it is happening. Clarissa will be here within the week. For now let us make preparations for your bride-to-be." Father sighs, shaking his head. "Alexander, the Morgenstern girl isn't what you imagine. But, love her or love her not, the marriage in due time is in six months."

I stare at the man, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because it will bring peace," Father replies. "Also, you might find love in her. I see you remain lonely, Alexander. I see the way you look at the women held at Balls. You eye them with distaste. I can only hope you fall in love with Clarissa or you simply learn to. This is the last I want to hear of this. Have a good evening, son."

I nod, knowing that I know better than to argue. I silently stand, arms behind my back as I stroll down the hall. I see my sister whispering to my mother what she has over heard when her dark eyes flicker towards me. Her eyes hold something in them I haven't seen before. "Alec, what has happened?"

"Soon shall you have a sister-in-law, Isabelle. Morgenstern sends his eldest as a peace offering to our Kingdom- to me," I say flatly. "Do what you want to prepare for the girl. I have no interest."

* * *

**Damn- Clary doesn't know what the hell's going on and Alec really doesn't want to be married. You think these two will ever get along here? (To hell with Simon. Dirty bastard took her.)**


	2. Peace of Mind

_Clary's P.O.V_

"_Princess, open your eyes. Princess?"_

I see him through my tunneling vision- Simon. He stands above me, a frown on his face as he lightly pokes and prods me. I begin to scoot away, groaning at an explosion of pain through my back and my breath catches in my throat. As far as I know we're in the back of a carriage and each bump sends a pain rippling down my spine. I struggle to remember what had happened and I remembered him talking of an offer of peace given by Father. Then I remember trying to run and he clubbed me with his fist in my back. That is probably why I'm in such pain.

Simon frowns, reaching towards me as I wriggle away. "Please, your Highness, don't move. It is obvious you are in pain. Would you like a drink? Something to help with the pain?" He reaches behind him, holding a goblet of water that I turn away from.

"I do not wish to receive anything from you," I say bitterly. "The one thing I will accept is the reason why you clubbed me and tossed me into the back of some wagon!" I prop myself up on the wall of the carriage, clenching my jaw shut as I feel the ripples of pain shooting up and down my back. "Kidnapping is a crime- the Princess especially. I can behead you for treason, Mr. Lewis."

"My Princess, I was…" Simon trails off, shaking his head.

I glare at him. "Do not stop now, since you have an excellent reason for this conspiracy."

"Your father sends you as an offering to the Kingdom of Raziel. You will be wed to the prince," Simon says solemnly. "You're vital in this war, Princess." His voice falters, hitting all octaves before it goes out abruptly.

"You have to be a fool," I murmur. "You have to be foolish to go on with such trickery! You, Mr. Lewis, are lying through your teeth! I strongly recommend that we stop this carriage, turn around, and you admit your sins to my father. He will spare you- maybe."

Simon huffs. "Your father sends this decree! Need I show you the documents, Clarissa?!" His voice having grown loud, his brown eyes teeming with an irritable emotion, draws out a paper and shows the inked marked parchment. "You will be given away to the Prince of Raziel- the Prince Alexander Lightwood, as his wife."

I stare down at the paper in his hands, reading the paper that has been carefully scribed in ink. I read over the declaration of peace, noticing that my name is mentioned several times throughout. Sure enough, at the bottom, is my father's careful handwriting where his signature is. "This cannot be…"

"Alas it is, my Lady. It is with a heavy heart I was assigned to escort you to your new home. I wished not to but the money I received will help support my family, my dearest Princess," Simon says. "I wish it was different, my love."

I feel tears streak down my face. "You did what you must, Simon- for your family." I hand him back the slip of paper, drying away my tears quickly. "Do not bother me with anymore of this. Do away with me as my father said."

Simon places a handkerchief in my hand. "I see your fear. Feel no worry, for the Lightwoods are just people. I am in acquaintance with the young Princess Isabelle, her mother the Queen, the King, and both Princes."

"Are you sure?" I ask silently.

"As sure as my name is Simon," Simon replies jokingly. "Everybody is nice, Princess. Though, just as a warning, watch yourself around Prince Alexander. He isn't the most cheerful boy in all of Idris. Perhaps you may brighten his life, my Princess."

I dap lightly at my eyes, looking down at the silk handkerchief. Simon smiles gently, settling back against the wooden walls of the carriage. "Rest, my Lady. We will reach the Kingdom of Raziel soon enough. Enjoy this while you have it. I remain sure than their Kingdom is in a frenzy preparing for your arrival."

"How do you not know they will toss me into the dungeon?" I ask.

Simon snickers. "Well…you are marrying the Prince and you will have the heir to the throne. I'd highly doubt they'd throw you, future Queen of Idris, into some dank, dark place. Worry not your little heart, Princess."

Silence falls between us, the carriage bumpy in every way as it rolls on down the dirt road leading to the palace. "Simon?"

The guard's big brown eyes lock upon mine, smiling gently. "Yes, my Princess?"

"Call me Clarissa," I say quietly.

"Very well then," Simon says. "But, I believe Clarissa is a mouthful, do you not agree? How about a nickname, then? Clare, Care…" He rambles on with a list of nicknames until I interrupt him, watchin as his eyes shoot up. "Have I offended you, Clarissa?"

I shake my head, giggling. "No, you have not. I would find it enjoyable if you would, in turn, call me Clary." Clary…I like it.

"Clary," Simon says, allowing the name to roll over his tongue. "It's lovely. Well then, Clary, would you like to play a game? I have cards in my pocket or maybe we can make one up."

"No cards," I say quietly. Silence falls between us when I think up a little goofy idea- something I would do with my young sister Seraphina. "How about we play 'Simon Says?'"

"Now that sounds interesting," Simon replies. "Shall we, Clary?" He cracks a wicked smile at me and I return in without hesitation. Now I know that this little goofy boy will become my best friend…even though he did throw me back inside of this wretched contraption.

I wink. "We shall." I turn towards him, both of us chatting like little children. "Begin the game, Simon." Then, with that, we fall into the made-up game.

…

_Alec's P.O.V_

They all came running towards me. Servants of every size and stature come my way, faces bright at the mention of the new princess. All show me fabrics made for her clothing and others are for bedding. Others present me with gifts for my bride- precious pearls, shimmering gem stones, and red rubies. Not that it mattered, though- I went through, picking at random. I do not want the princess or this marriage. Why make me marry when I do not want to? My entire life is now dictated by _her_. My family talks about her and nothing but her- murmurs of the Princess Clarissa Morgenstern fill the palace day in and day out. The servants scatter about, murmuring things. Children scatter about the castle, talking tales and making wonders of her. The mention of the Princess never ends.

"Alexander! I strongly suggest you snap out of your little attitude," Isabelle snarls.

I watch abruptly as the arrow swoops left, implanting itself into a tree instead of the target. Huffing, I turn back towards my young sister who stands tall, arms crossed over her chest, nostrils flaring angrily. The little monster messed up my aim! "Silence yourself! You are not the one being forced to marry some little bitch from the neighboring kingdom! What if it was you, sister?"

I feel the shaft of an arrow at the center of my back, burrowing into my skin. My breath catches, a sharp pain rushing through me. "I would welcome my spouse with compassion and open arms- the opposite of what you do."

"How can I welcome her when I do not wish to keep her, Isabelle?" I growl. "I do not want this marriage!" My words are regrettable because the end of the arrow sinks deeper. I hold my breath, afraid I will scream out.

"Have you ever merely given a thought to how this girl feels? Alec, this girl has been ripped from her home. Everything she knows is gone because she is forced to marry you as well. On top of being kidnapped and all, she has it a lot worse that you," Isabelle quips violently. "Brother, she is scared of what comes. How does she not know you are some ruthless war lord who wants her for pleasure?"

I rip away from her. "I am above that! Yes, I am against this- but I would not ever lay a hand on my bride or any girl for that matter."

Isabelle smirks. "Do you not hear your words? You show compassion- it turns to love. You would not care had you not said such things. Had you not cared, you would have been abusive from the start."

"Damn your logic, woman," I say quietly. Silence falls between us and Isabelle approaches me, a small smile on her face. "What do you have further to say, sister?"

Isabelle presents me with a small portrait. I cock an eyebrow as to question what she gives me until I look at the picture. Somewhere inside I feel all my fears alleviate. This is not the woman I pictured within my mind. I tricked myself into believed that this princess would be utterly different like Iruthiel's women. Instead of a hulking woman that I had imagined, I see a petite girl, a shy smile on her face. She almost looks twelve or thirteen but with her mature features, she is just around Isabelle's age.

I gulp, looking up at Isabelle. "This is the Princess Clarissa?"

"Beautiful, is she not?" Isabelle asks, a smile on her face. "When I was young, I believe I was in acquaintance with her mother. I recall a mane of hair like fire and eyes like the most sacred emeralds. Oh, Alexander, you have acquired such a darling bride!" Isabelle spins around, off in her head somewhere, saying things to herself.

I smile crookedly. "She is lovely." I tuck the picture of the princess into my pocket, standing up from my place on the ground. "Thank you for the reassurance, dear sister." With that I stroll past her, walking back to the palace, the stinging ache in my back a dull memory as I think about the young princess.


	3. Not What I Expected

_Alec's P.O.V_

She's arriving today- the Princess Clarissa. Everybody today is on end, scattering about the palace for last minute preparations. People scatter about with last minutes gifts for the Princess; my own servants are working harder than they ever have before; new servants are ushered in- an entire gaggle of ladies who are ecstatic to meet the new Princess; Mother and Father are all the more excited; Isabelle is thrilled, being the only girl out of the Lightwood siblings- I believe that Clarissa can do Isabelle some good; Max seems excited, too- for the last week he's chatted business with the Jeweler, making only God knows what.

I'm nervous- well prepared for the Princess, but nervous. I fear of what she will think of me. My worst fear is that she thinks of me as some perverse beast…some ruthless warlord- I blame Isabelle for installing that into my mind, but I suppose it's for the better. It will teach me that if I don't want Clarissa to fear me, I need to stay within some boundaries. She's scared enough as it is, I believe. I do not wish any more stress upon her load than what she already carries.

"Alexander, what in the name of the good Angel are you doing?" Isabelle pokes her head inside of the doorway, eyebrows cocked in confusion. "Your chambers look like a wasteland!" Dark eyes flickering around, she finally looks upon me, clearly skeptical. "Brother, are you within sound mind? I believe that I have not seen you in such a state."

I huff. I look at the multitude of my wardrobe that has been thrown onto the bed, littering the cotton bedspread and the Oriental rug. "I cannot find anything suitable! Today Clarissa comes- I should only show off my best." I pull out a dark blue shirt, holding it up to my dark over coat. "Tell me, sister, does this look regal enough?"

Isabelle chuckles. She takes a white linen shirt and my overcoat, smiling gently. "I understand you do not want to look like a beggar, but you also do not want to look snobbish. Looking regal and arrogant isn't going to get you anywhere with her."

"But Clarissa's a princess... Why is that an issue?" I slip on the shirt, buttoning it slowly. "I hardly see why she would think of me as arrogant."

"I do not think you want her to think you are a royal pain in the ass, either," Isabelle says. "Come as light and caring- giving. Wear something not so…high end." She tosses a pair of shoes my way, her pin-straight hair hanging down her back, swaying softly in the breeze from the open window.

I struggle to keep a smile off my face. "So you are saying she will think of me as a dick?" I sit on my bed, slipping my shoes on silently.

"More or less," Isabelle says, coughing to mask a laugh. I glare at her as I snatch up my overcoat and place it over my shirt, my fingers fumbling with the buttons. I swallow back panic, unable to breathe because I feel so nervous. My heart pounds until it almost jumps out of my ribcage and I feel as dizzy as I had when I was a youngster outside spinning around. I dab at my forehead with a handkerchief, trying to keep from sweating which wasn't working in the least. I only become more disgruntled, pacing the room as I try to find my best shoes in this sea of clothing.

From behind I feel my sister grip my shoulders. "Alec, you're fine. Stop worrying so much." She turns me to face her and she smiles gently, fixing my hair to her satisfaction. "Take in a deep breath, exhale, and stop worrying about being so…so perfect. Clarissa may not seek perfection."

I smile shakily, following Isabelle's instructions. "What is she expects nothing less than perfect?"

Isabelle chuckles lightly. "Growing up I was in acquaintance with the young princess, as I have said. I remember the first moment my eyes fell upon her. She wore a simple dress and she was walking along side her mother. When she saw me, she went into hiding for she was so shy and disgruntled. When she arrives here I expect to be very much the same as she was then."

"What do I do, then? I do not know how to speak with her," I say.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Approach her- do not so simply storm in as always. Be formal, be pleasant. Try to create a funny anecdote, even! Just let her know you are not a stuck up bastard." Isabelle yanks on my tie and I glare daggers at her, trying to readjust it so it didn't strangle me.

"Father says first impressions are everything," I reply to her.

"But they also are misleading, are they not?" Isabelle asks, cocking an eyebrow. "It's okay. Keep calm and carry on." Isabelle smiles at me and then skips off. Then, as though remembering something, stops dead in her tracks. When she looks over at me with big black eyes that signal the one thing we placed at all our conversations and made the number one rule of. I stare back at her, worried about the one person bound to cause hell today- our brother, Jonathan. He has always been a hell raiser in the years we spent together. I remember when I was just a young boy Father had many people over for an important meeting and Jace, of course, was the first to delve into trouble. Isabelle and I- we played innocent pranks that Father found hilarious and so did the men at our antics. Jace, though, had grabbed at a Lady's bosom; he shot arrows in the common room; he tainted the dessert with something so potent we were forced to call doctors because a Dutch fell sick and a Baroness fainted. Later it turned out they were at the mercy of food poisoning. I shall only say I never had seen him unable to sit down in my life soon after that incident.

That little incident ensured Jace was supervised during such things of importance. Father hasn't gained faith in him and I sure do not trust him around my bride-to-be. With her being so close in age and all I can only imagine he will go in for the kill. Then I will have to surely kill him. "Ah, yes, I will summon the guards. Maybe we should order them to lock Jace in his chambers then, too?"

Isabelle gives me a look. "Do not allow him to so much as glance at her. Nothing good comes from Jace and his interest in women and him being a trickster." Without a backwards glance she's gone, leaving me in my room filled with clothing and my anxiety rises once again. Taking in a deep breath I look at myself in the mirror, studying myself over. I'm dressed neatly, I'm clean shaven, and I appear happy, in which I am. I can only hope that I can maintain myself like this, though.

"Brother, the jewelers have come back with my gift for the Princess!" Maxwell, my brother, calls from the corridors. I look around the bend and I see him scattering to my room, a box in his hands. He skids to a stop in my doorway, smiling wildly. "See what I have made for her! I am most certain she will adore it, do you not think the same?" He opens the box to present the gift in which is a golden necklace decorated with tiny gemstones. It holds a tiny pendant- the ancient Marking all of us here in the Kingdom of Raziel receive when we are married. I smile wildly, nodding in approval to the youngster.

"She will more than adore it," I say gently. I look at the gift, wondering if Clary will like my own. I tried not to overdo it, not wanting her to have such a hulking ring on her finger as her engagement ring. I played it simple- something I could possibly see her wearing. I played off her eyes a bit, the deep rich green reminding me of emeralds. Inlaid in her ring I've decorated it with the gemstones emeralds and diamonds, hoping she'd love it. Next to Max's it seems so…well…bland.

Max looks at me funny. "Is there something wrong, Alec?"

I shake my head. "No, it is nothing. Your present is lovely, Max. Clary will think highly of it." I beam at him until he begins giggling like a school boy and I cock an eyebrow. "Is there something that you find amusing, little brother?"

"So the rumors are true! This is simply marvelous," Max wails. "Isabelle was not wrong in the least! You do love this girl. You are head over heels in love!" He dances about the room, laughing a wild laugh as he holds the box that holds Clarissa's gift in it. "You talk about her nonstop, you think of her always. Now a pet name? I must report back to Sister…"

"No, Maxwell!" I scream after him. "You shall do no such thing!"

The little boy runs from the room. "But I shall!" His laughing fades, echoing off of the walls as he scatters to find our sister. I take in a deep breath, thinking back to what he said. Yes, a pet name- Clary. I want something not too formal to call her because I want her to settle with me easy. I do not want a relationship such as Jace and his wife Aline has. I at least wish to offer her some affection unlike Jace and Aline in whom Jace was forced into marriage with I might add after a one night stand that resulted in my niece and nephew being born.

From the doorway I hear a chuckle and I look to see my mother. "Alexander, what in the name of Raziel happened in here?"

I shake my head. "I guess my thoughts did. I became upset with everything I wore because…"

Mother smiles gently, walking forwards and she begins fixing small problems of my outfit. She fiddles around with my tie and fixing my collar. "Don't worry about it, love. Clarissa will think a lot of you. Just give her the time and the space when she arrives. I am sure she will take to you."

"Do you really think so, Mother?" I ask.

Mother touches my cheek. "I know so. Why don't you go and wait for your lovely bride-to-be? She arrives a noon-day."

I nod. "Thank you, Mother. Before I leave, what will I do about my chambers?"

"I will tidy up for you. Just worry about the current situation at hand," Mother replies. She sends me away and I scatter down the steps, running outside to wait for the Princess' arrival, looking out in the distance for the carriage that brings her.

…

_Clary's P.O.V_

"What about your family at home, Simon?" I ask.

The brown haired boy looks over at me. He looks up from a book, enticed in the literature. His brow is arched and he offers a small smile. "I am sorry, Clary. Please, do ask your question again." He tucks his book away, looking at me with a soft expression.

"What of your family at home?" He's never talked about his family much at all. He spoke tiny details of his mother and then of a father who passed away suddenly when he was a child. Nothing else he spoke of. I have wondered if he ever had a lover because he was such a handsome young man. "You never speak of them much to anybody."

Simon chuckles. "I try not to burden others with my private life. But, since you asked, I may be able to tell you. First off, I have my mother Elizabeth who still to this day works at your father's palace. Second is my sister, Rebecca. When she was sixteen she was married off to a dashing young carpenter in the village. Then, there is my son, Peter."

"But you're so young," I say quietly. "You hardly look like the man that passes off for a father."

"I am flattered, Clary. Yes, my son is just days of reaching his first year," Simon says.

"Where does he stay? With his mother, I hope?" I search Simon's eyes and I see a deep pang of pain in his chocolate eyes. "Did I offend you, Simon?"

Simon shakes his head. "No. My Maia died soon after he was born- she hemorrhaged massively." He reaches up to dry tears from his eyes, sniffling. "No, but Peter resides with my sister while I am here. After I bring you to the Kingdom of Raziel I will return home and collect him. Then I am leaving Iruthiel to come back here because there is not much left for me there."

"What of your mother and your sister?"

"Mother is constantly working, for she works to keep her mind off of Father. Rebecca is busy with her own family," Simon says. "I was at least hoping that I could give them each a bit of money from this and then be done with Iruthiel. That's what brings me here to Raziel- a new life for Peter and me. I've heard the land was peaceful and serene- an outstanding place to raise children and start a family."

I smile lightly at Simon. "I am pleased that I will at least have one person I know here in Raziel."

I watch as Simon leans forwards on his feet, looking at me with a gentle smile. "Ah, now I see what has had you in a bitter mood for most of the trip. You're scared, aren't you?" He moves to the seat next to me instead of across from me and he covers my small hand with his large one. "Is it because they're strangers, Clary? Or is it because of the Prince?"

"I am mostly nervous about meeting the Prince," I say quietly. "I have no Godly idea whether Father has given me to a bunch of brutes or if the Prince is remotely nice or if he is abusive and…." I cut off when Simon begins speaking softly, placing an arm across my shoulders.

"Clary, you have nothing to worry about," Simon says. "The Lightwoods are a nice family- they're gentle and sweet. The Prince Alexander is shy and rather timid. He will treat you well Clary. He will treat you with love and respect, which I know."

I smile shakily up at Simon and he pulls me into a hug that I return back. "Why don't you try to sleep, Princess? We have quite a bit to go before we reach Raziel." Simon tucks his jacket around my little form, bidding me a good sleep and I curl up next to him, dozing off almost immediately after I close my eyes.

…

"Princess, wake up. We're nearing the palace," Simon says. I wake up, mumbling things as I shake off his overcoat and rub my sleepy eyes. Simon is sitting in the seat adjacent to mine, brown eyes staring out the window. I follow his gaze out the window and off in the distance I see a large structure- a huge, hulking one. It seems as though it grazes the blue skies and I can vaguely imagine my sister staring up at the castle, wondering if she would be able to see the moon and stars if she had climbed it. "Wait until we are close. It is beautiful, Clary."

I smile at him nervously, seeing that in the distance there were carriages running in every direction. Even from here I could hear people hollering at one another, spouting of what I believe to be directions. "Do you hear them, Clary? That's all over you?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Them, going through all that mess for me?"

"What did you expect, Clary? A dungeon full of torture tools?" Simon asks.

"I expected a little more than that," I reply, hearing Simon begin laughing violently. "What? Why do you laugh?"

Simon looks over at me, snickering. "I have never seen a person with such a…imagination!"

We both erupt into a fountain of giggles, teasing each other nonstop until I see the castle in plain view. It's huge, completely white with a shining hue to it. It's huge- twice as big as the castle at home in which I lived in as a young girl. It's huge and on both sides it has giant towers that over look the land which I am sure you can see it as far as the eye can see. On its walls are huge flags in which the colors of white and red are, showing off the emblem in which is an angel with three Instruments. Lining the front of the castle are lines of white flowers and hedges, creating a beautiful scene. Then, on the left to us is a wide open field in which I see three children chasing each other, a young woman whom is a servant watching over them closely as she embroiders a quilt. Once I return my attention I see a long line of people fighting each other for a glimpse of the carriage- for a glimpse of me. I turn away, shy, when they begin calling out the name "Princess Clarissa." They wave at me and young children point, their faces bright with happiness.

"This is our stop," Simon says as carriage comes to a complete stop. I feel my heart pound and I look to Simon for some kind of comfort and he clutches my hand. "Everything's okay, Clarissa. I promise." He releases my hand and I begin to look back out to the line of people to see a tall, skinny boy with dark blue eyes the color of Lake Lyn back at home and hair as dark as the midnight hour- Alexander. He is pale from nervousness but through it he still manages a smile that somehow captivates me with the rest of his charming looks. Beside of him is his family- his father is a tall man with dark brown hair and dark eyes and is dressed as regally as ever in a silken suit and a bejeweled crown sits on his head; beside of him is a woman, his mother, has the same midnight hair and the same eyes, just a shade or two lighter, wearing a blue dress that compliments her eyes and fair skin; a girl, one I assume is the sister, is ready to jump out of her shoes because she's ever so excited with shimmering eyes and bright facial expression; then, the youngest boy with crooked glasses and tousled hair in a clean dark shirt and a pair of trousers waves at me, a beaming smile on his face.

The driver comes around, opening the door and produces a small stool to aid us from stepping down from the carriage. Simon is the first out and he stands beside of the carriage, holding out his hand like a gentleman to assist me down. I gather my courage and step out, taking Simon's hand as I lift my skirts to ensure I do not fall. When I step out I hear murmurs- well, not so much murmurs but very loud whispering. The Princess is talking to the young Prince and I hear her say, _"Is she not beautiful?" _ They whisper back and forth but the one who doesn't say nothing is the man whom I have been given away to. He's shocked and nervous and I can tell he struggles with himself.

Simon nudges me, nodding and holds his arm out to escort me to them. I take it and as we tread closer and closer, the boy with the Lake Lyn blue eyes approaches me with a smile. Up close I see a better look of him- sharp, chiseled features and a sharp nose; dimples when he smiles, and high, prominent cheekbones. He offers a gentle smile that I find easy to return. Alexander takes my hand, lifting it up and presses a kiss to my knuckles. "You, Princess, aren't at all what I expected."

"And you, Prince, aren't what I expected," I say, my breath taken away. Before I imagined a hulking brute or some Warlord, but this boy is the opposite of what I thought, he's what I dreamed. I chuckle when a blush comes across his cheeks, turning his face as red as roses. "But please, Prince, call me Clarissa."

Alexander chuckles. "Actually, I came up with a sort of pet name. I thought that Clary would suit you for some odd reason." His eyes divert from mine for a moment and he smile warmly again. "Please, call me Alec. I don't want to be too formal with you."

"It's lovely," I say. "My friend here also calls me that." I gesture to Simon who nods lightly at Alexander and the two boys shake hands and Alexander's attention is fully on me. I cannot comprehend the feeling Alexander gives off- it is of safety and comfort and all, but I'm not sure how to respond to it. "Alec, might I ask what you expected of me?"

I watch as his face turns a shade darker as from embarrassment. He looks around slowly, pointing a finger secretly at a woman who is well built and husky. I as well feel my face darken and I'm not sure how to respond but with a chuckle that makes Alec follow along. "Well, I'm not that, now am I?"

"No, you are certainly not," Alec says. "Now, may I ask the same question?" He raises his brown in question and I comb the outdoor area for somebody I expected Alec to be. My eyes land on a man with that perfect definition and I point him out discretely. The man's a chubby man with a beard falling to his stomach and he wears odd clothing and holds a cane made of gold. Alec is beet red- no, red like blood. I can see the blood boiling and I am turning the same, fearing he'll be embarrassed with me.

Alec shakes his head, a smile turning up his lips. "You certainly have an imagination." Alec holds out his hand to me, the blush slowly creeping off his face. "May I take you into your new home, Clary?" He studies me over, waiting for my reply and I accept timidly. My eyes flicker back to Simon and the boy smiles at me brightly.

"Take care, Clary," Simon says. "I bid you farewell." He gives me an awkward bow and walks back to the carriage for the week's journey back to Iruthiel to collect his young son and get his compensation from my father for safely delivering me here.

I take my eyes off of Simon and look up at Alec who offers me his arm. I take it gratefully because I'm shaking so horribly that I fear I may collapse. Besides just him offering me his arm I feel his hand on my back, giving me support. "Are you okay, Princess?"

I nod, fearing if I talk at all I'll begin to cry as my last tie to Iruthiel rides away. Alec walks me inside and I feel his mother come by my side. She touches my cheek gently, smiling. "Everything's okay, Clarissa." I feel a single tear trail down my face that is wiped away by Alec's mother. The woman looks over at Alec and he gives her a worried look. Alec gives me over to his mother, giving her a, _"Let me know how she fairs," _and then disappears, looking guilty as though he's done something wrong to me.

Once behind the door of my chambers I feel my lower lip begin to tremble and tears come as I am unable to hold them back. Alec's mother joins me on the bed, winding her arms around me as I begin to sob into her dress, so terrified and upset by it all. "I know, sweet girl. This is all so unfair." She runs her fingers through my hair gently. "I wish that this did not happen to neither you nor Alec- especially you."

"I'm so frightened, Mrs. Lightwood," I admit through shaky sobs.

"I know, I know. But we are a kind people," she says. "None of us would ever touch you. Alec wouldn't dare ever hurt you." She pulls back, drying my tears. "I'm sure after a week of traveling you are exhausted. Try and rest, Clarissa. Should I send somebody to wake you come dinnertime?"

I nod. "I would enjoy that. Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood."

"It's my pleasure," she says. "Sleep well, Clary." She drops a kiss onto my forehead and when she leaves I lay down on the bed, imagining that this is what clouds are like. As time wears on I begin to doze off into sleep, thoughts receding and the racing of my heart stop. As I drift off into sleep the only image I see is a boy with dark hair and blue eyes- Alec.


	4. Steal My Heart

**Hope everyone likes this chapter! This starts off where Alec firsts meet Clary and then some.**

* * *

_Alec's P.O.V_

The first sound that signals the arrival of Clary is the sound of excited children. I look down the line of people that have come to welcome her and I see youngsters cheering and waving, running alongside the carriage to catch a glimpse of the Princess in which they do. They chant over and over again "Princess Clarissa," waving and watching closely inside the carriage. My family is excited- Max watches, smiling brightly, squinting to see Clary as he puts his glasses on; Isabelle is scowling, unable to see the Princess over the crowd; Mother and Father watches, standing on their tip-toes of all things to see Clary. My family goes to whispering to one another, speaking in hushed tones about her. Isabelle knows firsthand what Clary looks like, talking about having embers for hair and emeralds for eyes; Max is very much the same as Isabelle; Mother likes to imagine a petite blonde girl for some odd reason I'm not sure; Father imagines a young woman with dark hair and doe-like eyes which confuses me. But I stand, waiting for the carriage to stop, staring into the tiny window to see such and catch a glimpse of hair like flame. My heart flutters within me and I fidget around, wishing the carriage would come to a halt and I'd see my princess.

My wish comes true as the carriage comes to a screeching halt. The driver, a little man, jumps off his perch and brings a stool with him. He sits it in front of the carriage, opening the door and I watch as a young man steps out, laughing and smiling. I hear Isabelle's breath catch and I look back, her dark eyes focused on the brown haired male as he holds out his hand. He looks inside of the carriage, nodding as though he were offering encouragement. Then, I see a tiny pale hand and an emerald dress emerge from the shadows of the carriage and what I see is more than what any of my family imagined. I see a young girl staring out at me, a shy look on her face but she smiles lightly. Her hair is like that of fire- a deep, rich red. Her eyes are like the most precious emeralds I've ever seen, even greener than the jewels I inlaid in her ring. She's petite with a small bust and tiny waist and a short stature it made her all the more endearing.

"She's beautiful, is she not?" Isabelle asks out brother who cannot seem to take his eyes off of the red haired beauty. The two watch as she walks closer, attached to her friend like he was the only thing allowing her to live through this. Somewhere before they get closer I walk out, unable to wait until she nears me. Up close she's more beautiful than I anticipated. She has sharp features with such pale skin. Her bare shoulders show off dustings of freckles and I imagine myself getting to know each one on her tiny body.

I act upon what I've been taught, reaching out to take her hand. In my it is small and I feel warmth all over my body like some kind of shock. I place a kiss on her knuckles, smiling gently and I watch as she returns that smile back shyly. "You, Princess, aren't at all what I expected."

I feel the pressure of friendship on my fingers as Clary squeezes them. She smiles, studying over me, clearly becoming comfortable with me. "And you, Prince, aren't at all what I expected." Silence falls between us until I hear Clary's gentle voice in the air.

"What did you expect of me, my Prince?" Clary asks.

I feel a blush creeping madly up my neck and to the tips of my ears. My eyes flicker around until I see what I thought her to be- a well built lady stands off in a little gaggle of people, staring Clary down. I secretly point towards the lady and Clary looks over at her and I expect her to scowl me but instead she chuckles, smiling a bright smile. I feel my heart flutter in my chest and I feel like I've done something amazing. I join in with her, intertwining our fingers together and Clary does not let go, still holding on to me. "I'm certainly not that, now am I?"

I compose myself and Clary follows suit and I nod at her. "No; indeed you aren't. What of me, my Princess?"

Clary's face runs bright red and I can tell she thinks that I may be embarrassed. But she searches over the crowd until she spots a chubby man with a long beard and a golden cane. I feel my face heat up and I begin to chuckle and I join in with her, the chuckling turning into laughter between us. "Please, Prince, call me Clarissa."

I nod. "May I call you Clary? I hated the idea of being too formal with you and all. Also, will you call me Alec? My name is too painfully long to me." I search her eyes and I see hints of nervousness that have faded, but I see the horrors of being taken from her home and the anxiety of being ripped away from her family. I could see she wanted to cry so badly and I want to take that pain away but I don't know how to.

"It's lovely- Clary," the Princess says quietly. I could tell she was still rather shy and timid. It was though she was waiting for something that she expected to be horrid. Does she still believe me to be a monster? A timid silence falls between us and I then point discretely back to the man that she pointed me out to be, hoping to make her laugh.

"You must have an imagination to picture that man, haven't you?" I ask, making the straight line she pressed her lips into turn into a smile. "No hard feeling, Clary. I look scary, don't?" That made her laugh out loud and giggle and I could hear Isabelle and Mother squealing from behind like I've perfectly swooned her or something. Hell, I'm far from swooning her in any way. I have a long way until I win her heart in any way. It's just comforting to know that each time she looks at me she won't be so utterly fearful of me. That she'd think of me as a friend of sorts.

I squeeze her fingers. "May I take you into your new home, Clary?"

Clary smiles timidly and accepts it. I smile gently and somewhere through our silence her male companion breaks it. "Take care, Clary," the boy says quietly. "I bid you farewell." He bows lightly to the princess and looks over at me with some kind of look. It's not malice and it isn't disapproval. It's warning. I couldn't blame him if he is leaving his best friend behind with strangers- much less that his friend is a woman for the love of the Angel. I shoot him a look back that he takes as friendly enough and then turns away, walking the path back to the carriage and then jumps inside. He gives the word and the carriage is driven away, fading off into the distance.

Clary looks away from Simon and she's beginning to shake, tears threatening to brim her eyes. I wrap an arm securely around her little waist, hoping that this would keep her upright. My heart pounds in my chest, wondering what has happened or that I've done wrong by her in any way. "Are you okay, Princess?" I ask, wanting so badly to chase away all her fears and her worries.

I watch and Clary only nods and I know that if she so much as utters a word, she'll begin to cry. I gently pull her little body to mine and she falls into comfort at the contact. I turn to pull her inside gently, wanting to get her out of this crowd because she's so overwhelmed by everybody who has their eyes on her. I watch as my mother comes beside of Clary and my heart breaks at the single tear that streams down my poor bride's face. "Everything's okay, Clarissa," Mother says gently, touching Clary's cheek to wipe all her tears away. Mother looks at me and I give her a worried look, upset for Clary.

"Let me know how she fairs," I say gently as Mother takes the red head from me. All the way up the stairs I take notice of how Clary begins to tremble harder and harder, her little body turning as pale as the marble pillars outside. I hear my mother whispering gentle things to her and then they're in Clary's chambers and my heart shatters when I hear Clary sobbing behind her closed chamber door.

…

"Mother, where's Clary?" I ask, peeking into my mother's study where she is usually found reading. Sure enough, there she is, reading a book with a cup of tea at her side on the table. "Is she feeling well? What was the matter?"

I watch as Mother motions me inside her study and I fall in as instructed. I sit in the seat next to her and I see the somber expression on her face that tells me things had not gone too well. "She was exhausted, Alec. A week traveling wore on her emotions. Also, she is upset."

I raise my brow, trying to wheedle the information out of my mother. "What's bothering her so horridly that she cannot confide in me, Mother?" I want nothing more than to only see Clary happy. I did not even know her for thirty minutes and I knew that I wanted her to have the world- she deserves it. "I want her to trust me. I want her to know I am here for her in everything she does."

"She is scared," Mother says. "All her life has been spent in Iruthiel. Your father and hers waged in a war against one another. We are foreigners to her in a strange land. Clarissa does not know what to expect from this place. She does not know what to expect from you, Alexander."

"Then what do I do?" I ask.

"Give her time and space. Be compassionate and loving- make her worries yours. All then will fall into the place in time." Mother smiles lightly at me, hooking her finger under my chin. "I see you care about her, Alec. She will find it comforting." She pats my cheek gently, offering another smile. "Run along, now. Go and find your sister or your brother. Keep yourself busy until dinner."

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Is Clary readying herself or something? Should I wait on her?"

"Clarissa is resting, Alexander," Mother says. She falls silent, her blue eyes snapping to me in quick remembrance. "Alexander, where is your brother? I know he arrived here today…" I am thankful that she is quick to remember Jonathan's character. Even though he is a married man and a father to two children he finds a way to ensure he plays games with other women. "Watch out for him. We do not need Clarissa worrying herself to death over one more tragedy today."

I nod. "I will go and have Mr. Graymark prepare some guards then."

Mother coughs. "I was optimistic that you would watch out for her, Alexander. Why don't you go and stay close to the upstairs? If we can make sure Jonathan does not roam there today will go off without a hit!"

I see her begin to chuckle and I join in on the laughter before bidding her good afternoon and then setting off towards the corridor that leads to a small room where I could enjoy the silence but be aware of Clary in the room across from it. As I walk the hall I peer inside of Clary's chambers to see a tiny form in a pale green dress lying across the bed, curled up like a small child. I smile warmly, looking out into the deserted hall and I sneak inside of the room, shutting the door until I hear it click softly. I stroll quietly to Clary's bed to see she's resting comfortably, arms wound around a pillow. Her face is tear-stained and tears still somehow manage to escape as she dreams. I reach out, brushing back the tears with my thumb. My stomach drops when her eyes open and she looks up at me with a look of uncertainty.

I smile somberly. "I came to see if you were alright."

Clary does not move, looking up at me and she lifts her hand to mine. I expect her to push it away put instead she cradles it to her cheek, cherishing the warmth. The tired girl intertwines our fingers, closing her eyes once more. "Thank you, Alec." Her voice fades, her breathing evening out and as she falls into sleep again. I stroke her cheek, still holding her hand all the while. I study over her for a long time, admiring everything about her tiny figure until I convince myself to leave. I draw the covers up around her little body and lightly kiss her forehead, leaving the room until I hear the satisfactory click of the door once more that allows me to know Clary's inside, all safe and sound.

As I walk down into the common room I hear tiny voices filled with laughter. I turn to see two golden haired children walking in, holding on to a young woman's hand. The two little ones look incredibly like Jace with their fair looks and golden eyes. The only exception to the children is the young girl whom looks a great deal like Aline in her facial features. Other than that the two golden children belonged to Jace.

Aline smiles lightly at me. "I trust you're well, Alec?" She releases the two twins to scatter off into the palace towers and all I can do is pray they don't burst in on poor little Clary. Aline cringes when the two children begin knocking over items upstairs- most like playing in our weapon's room.

"Splendid," I say quietly. "Yourself, Aline?" I flinch when I hear another crash and my nephew screech.

"Never better," she says, mounting the stairs. Moments pass and I hear her yelling at the two youngsters. "Jonathan Stephen and Jia Celine, stop at once!" That does not work and I hear the clashing of metal that I take to be swords.

I almost mount the stairs because I fear they've drawn Clary out of her sleep until I'm called by a male's voice. My eyes snap to the left to see Jace standing in the doorway, a small child in his left arm. "You look panicked, brother. Tell me, when do I meet my in-law?" He has an evil glint in his eyes as he walks into the room, holding my youngest nephew Christopher to his chest.

"You're going to stay away from said in-law," I say, reaching out to take Christopher from Jace. The happily hands the baby to me and I smile down at the little boy whom, like his brother Jonathan, was Jace's identical. "Anyway, she is sleeping. Clary was exhausted from her week's trip here."

Jace chuckles. "She's already sleeping on the job, eh? Some bride-to-be you have there."

I huff. "You are a royal asshole." I pass Christopher back to Jace and he smiles, wriggling his brows.

"You have the royal part right," Jace says. "The asshole part I am not entirely sure of." He looks up the stairs to see little Jonathan running around with a sword, chasing poor little Jia around with the sharp object. Aline, of course, is chasing them, creating a racket.

Jace cheers at his young son. "Yes, Jonathan, state your dominance!" He throws his fist in the air, cheering the youngster on and I huff, knowing that Clary getting any amount of sleep is now hopeless. I mount the stairs dodging around the running children and then knock on Clary's door after hearing some shuffling.

"Clary?" I ask

I feel the door creak open and I see a pair of emerald eyes flash before mine. She offers a slight smile and opens the door so I can slip inside discretely. Once inside I see that she's changed out of her dress from a pale green into a navy color dress that exposes her pale shoulders and the hem just touches the floor, the bodice hugging her tiny figure. Her being so tiny and all I could tell she doesn't even need a corset. Her hair has been swept up into a tight bun against her head, loose strands of curls escaping and hanging in her face, framing her heart shaped face.

I smile warmly down at her. "Did you sleep well for the time you were able, Clary?"

Clary chuckles gently. "I slept most well, yes."

"What was the most upsetting part about being woken, my Princess?"

"That they would not permit me to slumber on," Clary says and I bust out into laughter and she joins in. "I suppose that the nap did me some justice. I feel better from what I had earlier." I could tell that she seemed a tad bit more excited and all. She wasn't as shy and nervous, neither.

I smile sweetly at her, reaching out to take her hand. I press her hand to my lips in a kiss, holding it there for a few moments after. "Clary, may I ask you a question?"

Clary nods. "Of course."

"Do you believe I'd ever touch you in any way that'd hurt you or make you uncomfortable?" I ask, running my thumb across her knuckles.

"Yes, I mean no! No! Before I did, yes. I thought you'd put on a show and then do something to me out of sight. Then, when you came into my room when I was asleep and you accidently woke me up. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Then you touched my cheek and stroked it as if I would break," Clary says. "I knew then I wasn't dealing with some ruthless warlord like my father had been. I knew you'd treat me with compassion and love."

When I look into her eyes I see a young girl haunted by her past. I'm not sure whatever happened to her, but I won't ever make those mistakes that maybe her father or even her brother made. I place my hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her blush heat my hand. "I'd never hurt you. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Clary smiles kindly up at me and I return it back, nodding to the door. "Clary, would you like to go for a walk? We have a bit until dinner is served and I cannot imagine keep you confined only to my castle." I offer her my arm and she winds her skinny one around it, walking with me. We talk and laugh, creating small talk. Just as we exit her chambers Jia and Jonathan scatter down the hall, this time Jia with the sword. Clary pales, eyes wide as she watches the two children.

"Do my eyes deceive me or does that child chase her sibling with a real sword?" Clary asks.

I cough to cover a laugh. "You eyes deceive you not. Those two are my niece Jia and nephew Jonathan. They are rambunctious, are they not?"

Clary cocks an eyebrow. "Do their parents not care if the little ones slice each other up with that object? What if your precious Jia falls and it stabs her?!" She rambles and I begin to laugh at her parent-like attitude, patting her hand reassuringly.

"Aline cares," I reply. "The father, however, thinks it is assertion of dominance."

Clary scoffs. "Your brother is a jackass."

I gently pull her along. "Wait until you meet him, then. I am sure that you will love him even more." I lead her down the stairs and together we tiptoe out the back door of the kitchen, walking the path that leads to a labyrinth out back of tall hedges and flowers.

"Something tells me I shall be meeting a family of barbarians. Should I be aware of anybody in particular?" Clary asks, arm still hooked in mine.

I chuckle. "Watch out for Isabelle- she is my sister. Also, be careful of my brother Jace."

Clary gives me a quizzical look. "I take it that he is the father of the twins?"

I chuckle. "You are right. Wait until you meet him. The way I describe him is no match for how he truly is."

Clary chuckles, reaching to her left and pluck up a violet from the bushes. I smile, watching as she breathes in its sweet scent and then tucks it behind her ear, the color complementing her pale skin. "Here is to a lifetime of chaos, then?"

I smirk. "You have taken the words from my mouth."

Throughout the day I swear I've never seen somebody laugh as much as Clary or smile, either. Oddly enough I found myself laughing, relishing in every little word she said that would make me howl with laughter. I tell myself over and over again that this whole arrangement will work between us. By the Angel, I know I adore her. I know not how or when, but she has completely stolen my heart. She stole it the first time I looked at her- the first I heard her voice.


	5. All My Family

**So…I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kind of lost muse for this story, but I have thought something up and do plan to stay on top of it! I hope everybody enjoys this one- you will be ready to see a Mr. Jonathan Herondale at his finest!**

**Everybody leave suggestions on what you'd like to see out of this! I can only hope you'll enjoy this! Read and review!**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

I feel like a child again, running here through the labyrinth of flowers. I pick up my skirts, dashing along the dirt path in laughter. I can hear Alec's shoe clad feet from behind, the earth dripping wet from our latest incident. Alec calls it an accident and I call it "being mean." Nonetheless did I get him back. That sparked the race in which I prayed to God he wouldn't catch me in which seems successful.

_-An hour earlier-_

_Alec walks close to me, holding my hand in his as we walk the path in the labyrinth that seems to go on and on to me. Alec seems to know where he goes, each turn positive as we trail through the beauty of the tall green hedges spotted with blooms of flowers that seem to touch the sky. They remind me so much of home that it is painful- Alec's eyes, those eyes in their such beautiful blue, remind me of my Lake Lyn back at home._

_I feel Alec's soft eyes on me. "Clary, is something troubling you? You seem ever so upset."_

_I smile sadly, studying over everything that reminds me of home. I stare deeply into his Lake Lyn blue eyes, wishing I could look at the lake myself once more. "Everything reminds me of home. The fields of wild flowers such as your labyrinths. The color of your eyes reminds me of the blue of my Lake Lyn. I'll never see them again."_

_Alec smiles grimly. He places his finger under my chin and tips my head up, having me look into his eyes. His eyes are soft and somber. He moves his hand from my chin and cups my face in both hands. Alec's thumbs ghost across my cheeks, comforting me. "I wish I could bring those precious things here for you- your precious Lake Lyn and your fields of flowers. For you, I'd do anything." He moves closer, stroking my cheek softly._

_I smile shakily at him, wanting to cry. No one has been as kind to me as Alec. Nobody would bring me such happiness. I'm sure nobody could make me as happy as him as he is doing now. "You would? Would you move Heaven and Hell for me, Alexander?"_

"_I'd do anything to make you happy," Alec whispers. He cranes his head to the side, kissing my cheek._

_I throw my arms around him in a tight embrace, tears threatening to escape my eyes. Alec pulls me to him tightly, stroking my back reassuringly. I feel his warm lips against my forehead and I do not deny him. In him I see a love so passionate…a love so passionate that he'd go to Hell and back just to reach me once more._

_Alec pulls away. "I know that this surprise will not compare to your lovely Lake Lyn." His deep blue eyes shimmer as he intertwines our fingers, pulling me along gently. "But I hope that it is of some comfort, though." Together we walk the distance to a lake that is hidden a long while from the castle. It is quiet and serene- so much that it reminds me of my Lake Lyn._

"_This is beautiful," I say quietly. The sunlight reflects off the water, making it appear such a stunning blue that the water seems almost see-though to the bottom of the lake. In it I see fish swim about and all, life continuing even here in this lake. This is certainly not my Lake Lyn, but it is a gorgeous sight no doubt. "I remember a place and time where my brother and I would swim in Lake Lyn as children. He'd push me inside the lake and follow. We'd stay for hours until we were forced back to the palace. By then we were much too tired to walk. I remember father's most trusted advisor, Hodge, carried me home that day."_

_Alec chuckles. "Come, love, and see." He pulls me with him to the water where a group of fish speeds by as though in a race in the lake. He dips his hands into the water, showing me that it nearly glows. "They say that this lake is special. Do not ask me why. For I do not know the reason. But they say that if you are thrown in, you are blessed by the angel that inhabits this lake."_

_I give Alec a quizzical look and before I can react, I'm pushed inside. Water rushes up around my head and I finally get my head above water after the initial shock wears off. I look up at Alec to see him laughing a wild laugh. "That was sly, Alexander Lightwood!"_

_Alec laughs. "That was clever, my Clary!" I giggle, watching as Alec bends down to lift me out of the water. I capture his hands in mine, pulling him hard and he lets out a shriek as he falls into the lake. Still clinging to me, Alec pulls me under with him. When I open my eyes beneath the water I see him and he is beyond surprised. I smile inwardly, my head surfacing just above the water as I see the crystal blue water allow a being with a dark shock of hair to make it to the surface. Alec finally resurfaces, coughing and sputtering. We stare at one another for a few minutes until we break out into laughter. I see him coming for me through the water and I scramble for solid ground, pulling myself out of the lake with ease. I laughing, watching as Alec pulls himself out of the lake and he starts at me. I turn, running into the labyrinth._

…

"Prince Alexander! Princess Clarissa!" a voice calls out. The voice belongs to a man, doubt. He sounds exasperated. I can hear a giggling boy trailing behind him and I know that the youngster is Alec's brother Max. "By God, you two… You were supposed to stay inside! Curses…the Queen will kill me!"

I freeze, suddenly scared when I hear Alec from behind. He winds his arms around me in a tight grip, laughing. When he takes note I'm not laughing he frowns. The drenched boy furrows his brow for a moment before his blue eyes flicker out to see a man barreling through the labyrinth with Max close to him.

The man nearly has a fit. "By Christ's Holy Name…what have you two gotten yourselves into?! Princess Clarissa, you're soaking wet! Alexander, please tell me you didn't push her into that cursed lake."

Alec smiles. As he does he spits out a round of grass, smiling a toothy smile. He slicks back his dark, wet hair and gives a hearty laugh. "I'm pretty sure I pushed her in…not unless it came a rainstorm all of a sudden."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated or needed," he man huffs. The man's eyes study us over and he sighs painfully. He looks to Max, giving him a skeptical look. "They're a mess, Maxwell. Oh…what do I tell your father's mistress? I can't bring them into the castle soaked…"

Max chuckles. "You may have to… Come now, they can't be any worse than Jace! Remember when he came back covered with ash and soot? There were black footprints all through the castle!"

"Don't remind me of those horror stories," he says. "Long live the Prince- God love his soul…but he's nothing but trouble!" The man starts towards us, smiling this time, seeming have calmed down. His has dark hair and blue eyes. He stops in front of me, his hand outstretched. "I beg a thousand pardons, Princess Clarissa…I'm the one to whine and such. I dwell on the worst."

I smile shakily as I give him my hand. He kisses my knuckles and I grin. "There's nothing to be forgiven, sir."

The man chuckles lightly. "Sir…I think not. I'm nothing more than a serviceman. I serve your King's court and the needs of the Royal Family, which you are surely a part of. My name is Lucian Graymark. I am a member of the Shadowhunters."

"Lucian, then- a pleasure to meet you," I say gently. I pull my hand back and the man, Lucian, stands tall and smiles. "Please, I hate formalities… Will you please call me Clary?"

"Clary," Lucian says, testing the name out. "Very well then, Clary- will you and Alexander come with me back to the palace? We need to make you two look…presentable and then you are to meet with the Queen and King. They're excited to officially meet you, you know."

I look to Alec with a look of uncertainty and he only smiles. "Don't fret- you will be fine. My parents adore you, Clary." And with that he offers his hand and I take it gratefully, walking with him while Lucian and Max are ahead of us.

As we walk Alec leans down to me, whispering something. "This is not finished, Clary. I _shall _exact my revenge."

I roll my eyes. "You talk with no such intention." I smile and Alec scoffs. But together we walk, bickering back and forth. And we laugh and laugh… and laugh even harder when the maids and servants see us sopping wet.

…

The maids dawdled over me like mad. They commented I'd get ill and all of these other things as they dried my already curly hair and pinned it back and helped me change my attire. I'd never understand their words as they spoke in a foreign tongue to one another, gently pinning my hair back and all. Then they ushered me into the throne room where Alec was waiting with his sister and brother, dressed in new clothes. Of course I nearly had a heart attack when his sister rushed at me and Alec scowled and Max laughed.

"Way to go," Alec says blandly to his sister. He creeps over, carefully prying Isabelle off of me. I stand frozen solid, blushing scarlet, watching as he fends off his sibling. "She is not here a day and you go about scaring the life out of her!"

Isabelle glares. "Had I been her I'd be already six foot in the ground. You present yourself a scary man, brother."

"Nonsense," Alec argues. His blue eyes shift to me and he smiles sheepishly. I manage a smile back and Alec scrambles over, studying me. His blue eyes are tentative; making sure not a hair is out of place on me. "You've not officially met my family, Clary. This is my sister, Isabelle; the other in my brother, Maxwell."

Max looks to me, his grey eyes bright. "Good evening, Clary." He looks me over thoughtfully, giving me an acknowledging look. "Brother says you're sixteen. You hardly look a day over the age of thirteen. You are so tiny…"

Alec blushes; Isabelle pales. Isabelle looks to her brother, obviously ready to scowl him. "Max, remember formalities and manners…"

"Take your words back," I say quietly. I look to the sliver of a boy, and his tininess reminds me of my Seraphina. "How old are you? You have to be in your seventh year…"

"I'm nine," Max says. "Most people do think I'm seven… I've been cursed with such short stature, Clarissa." He rambles on a moment more before the doors open, revealing a man and woman. I recognize the woman as the Lightwoods' mother and the Queen. The man trailing close to her is the King, his dark eyes studying all around him.

The Queen smiles. "Clarissa, dear, I'm so happy to see you up and about. What did Mr. Graymark mention about yours and Alexander's lake escapade?" She eyes me curiously and I feel myself blush scarlet. I turn to Alec to see him turn equally as dark, smiling a toothy smile.

I chuckle. "It was childish nonsense, my Queen. But I am happy to be up and moving. The rest was well and all."

"Perhaps she would have slept a bit more hadn't it been for Jace's monsters," Alec says distastefully. "Clary, God bless her soul, was woken… Of course Jace was screaming like a banshee."

The Queen pales. "My stars… Robert, do tell me you got the Hunters together. Jonathan is already up to no good!"

"Need not worry, Mother! Alec and Isabelle took care of that quite quickly," a voice says. I see a head of blonde hair peeping over the shoulders of men- one being Mr. Graymark. "Oh, stop this silliness! Let me see my sister! You cannot deny the inevitable!"

Alec looks towards me as his parents begin to bicker with the golden-haired boy. He grasps my hand in his, feeling my shaking nerves. "Clary, what's the matter?" He holds me close to him, smiling lightly. "My family isn't the most ethical. You'll discover than, love."

I nod. "I'm worried for several other reasons."

Alec steps away, holding me at arm's length. He reaches up, capturing my chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Clary, you need not worry. You've captured the hearts of millions before you arrived. We've all been taken with you. You certainly stole my heart long before I truly set eyes upon you."

"You flatter me," I say quietly.

"My job, love," Alec replies. "Now, my Princess, let us settle you. I can surely say that you will fit in with my chaotic family."

"Do all in your will to keep me away from Jonathan?" I ask.

"Do not ask me another time. I would not imagine leaving you in the same room with him," Alec says. He intertwines our fingers, holding my hand gently. "Ready, little love?"

I smile, opening my mouth to reply but I hear Jonathan's voice above it all. I look to Alec's brother and I see a boy with golden hair and liquid gold for eyes. He smiles wildly. "Oooh, a red head! Bless my soul; I haven't seen one of you before!"

"So it begins," Alec says shakily.

_Oh, for all the things holy and good…I swear if he touches me there will be one less prince is this Kingdom, _I think as I let Alec lead me to join his family.


	6. The Most Annoying Things

_Alec's P.O.V_

In the back of my mind I rush through a jumble of thoughts at the small girl stuck firmly by my side. Clary's eyes are still narrowed in at Jace; she's trying to hide irritation and all, her face red is an angry blush I find endearing.

She took to my mother well- made idle chit-chat with her and they shared little things with one another. Isabelle startled her a bit at first- my sister rambled on and on about her hair and how she's never seen such green eyes (I haven't either) and moved on to how they'd be the best of friends. Clary took to her quick enough, I suppose. As much as I do not want to confess, she took right up with my father- as he did her. They had several things in common; their most widely loved is archery. He promised her he'd take her to our archery range much to Mother's horror. Then, God, I saw her with Max. The two rambled on about books and I damn near gasped when he leaped into her arms- then the girl hugged him back and shook him a bit. I swear I never seen such a smile on a person's face.

Then she met Jace.

Just as soon as she met him I saw her pale skin turn deathly pallid. I was angry myself when he fiddled around with her red hair, claiming he never seen what he calls a "ginger." I cannot fathom to the thoughts that was running through Clary's head at that comment. Mother and Father scowled at him and of course, he ignored them. Before Jace could do much more damage Clary shrank closer to me, standing close enough that our shoulders touched.

"Why do you stare at me as though I am the Angel of Death?" Jace says. He places a hand over his heart, mocking pain. "You wound me, Red."

Clary glares. "I beg your pardon. I am not a woman of such harsh insults, but I will not tolerate a man of ignorance." I see her jaw clench only ever so slightly. I want to laugh at their banter; Isabelle and Max are watching with bright eyes- as if a fight would break out!; Mother and Father look as though they'll fall dead.

Jace looks over her a moment. He grins. "She has the personality to go with her fiery head of hair. You must be careful of her, brother. She looks like one to murder you in the witching hour."

"Perhaps I'd come for you," Clary counters. Isabelle and Max laugh loud laughs- Father is struggling not to give into the pressure of laughter. Mother looks terrified. "You are a silly individual. I am bewildered by your attitude."

"Oh- you are so frightening," Jace says. He sounds like a child disobeying a parent.

"Allow me to show you how frightening I can me, Mr. Herondale," Clary says bitterly.

"For the love of all things pure and holy, will you two stop fussing? Jonathan, stop meddling with the girl. No wonder she threatens you," Mother says. Her blue eyes narrow in on Jace more than Clary, but she still hangs her head low, not meeting my mother's gaze.

"Forgive me," Clary says simply. I chuckle lightly, running my hand over her back. Clary looks to me. I expect her to glare but instead she shares a small smile. I return the smile, squeezing her hands tightly within mine.

Jace snorts. "Cozying up to Mother I see."

"Enough," I say. "You surely have better things to do with your time than bother Clary. Be mindful you do have children and a wife here in the castle."

"Yes- the children," Jace says with a happy smile. He walks over to Clary, taking her hand and presses his lip to her knuckles. I see a hatred burning in Clary's eyes for him and all I cannot decide whether to laugh at Clary or punch my brother in the face. "Peace be with you, Clary. I will see you soon. We are holding a ball in your honor and I do expect a dance from you."

"I highly doubt it will happen," Clary says, drawing her hand away from Jace.

He smiles at her. "There is always hope, Princess Red." He steps out of the room with his guards tailing close behind. As the doors close we're delved into silence- all except for Clary's pounding heartbeat.

"I beg a thousand pardons for his behavior," Mother says. She looks pale at the look of pure terror and annoyance on Clary's face. "I didn't know he'd be up to such…shenanigans. He's better behaved than this most of the time."

I scoff. "Most of the time? Mother, the man is nothing but trouble."

Father coughs lightly. "Maryse, dear, Jonathan could have been much worse than he appears to be. Another thing- I am so sorry, Clary. I would have kept him away if I had known he'd do that."

Clary only smiles, a red blush riddling her face, darkening her pale skin. The tension in her muscles fades at Jace's leaving, a soothing feeling seeming to ride over her anger. "No harm done. He reminds me of my brother a bit…"

"You have a brother?" Isabelle asks.

Clary nods. Her face contorts into an indescribable expression. "Yes; his name is Jonathan. I'll not go further into the pesky details, though." She falls silent, looking to my father once more, eyes bright. "Do ignore my temper. I mean not to cause any disruptions by it."

"It certainly did some good with him, though," Father says. He soon excuses himself, Mother behind him. That leaves us four in here, only talking and all.

Clary looks up to me. "So- a ball? I hope that this is not huge."

"This is the biggest ball the kingdom's ever held," I say shyly. "The Crown Prince's wife is not a laughing matter. Everybody will be here to catch a glimpse of you, love."

"Do not make such a fuss over me," Clary says.

Isabelle snorts inelegantly. "The ballroom is being prepared as we speak- last minute preparations, anyway. We've been readying for you for since we knew you were coming. I hope you are not scared of crowds, Clary."

Clary glares at Isabelle and then they both chuckle. Smiles break across their faces and I watch in interest as Clary and my sister take quickly to each other. I thought Clary would be a tough act to follow at first. I imagined a girl who would refuse to talk, but I can't believe her sweet nature. I feel shame that I thought so wrongly of her at first.

"Come; come! You cannot cling to Alec all the time. If we are going to be sisters I request we spend time together!" Isabelle explains. She comes running, whisking Clary away in tow with Max. I can hear the girls giggling, scattering off, Max laughing.

I stare wide eyed at the door, not believing that Isabelle just stole my girl from me when Lucian walks in, his blue eyes flickering between me and my kidnapped bride.

"Isabelle will corrupt her," Lucian says. "How much money will you gamble for that, Prince? I give the Princess a week."

I pale at the thought of Clary becoming like Isabelle. I cannot fathom to the thought of Isabelle and somebody similar to her. Life with my sister is bad enough- but what if there were two? "I believe that Clary will last in Isabelle's presence. She seems resilient enough."

"Good luck to you, Prince. Jace told me about her little temper," the Hunter replies.

"He stretches the truth. She is as good as gold and more," I say lightly.

"You will be a fine husband to that girl. Okay- enough of the talk. You need to ready yourself for tonight and I need to go find Jonathan. We need this night to go off without a hitch!" Luke grins at me wildly, chuckling.

"Luck to you, Mr. Greymark," I say, following him out of the common room and up the stairs. Before I can reach my chambers I peek quietly into the study, hearing laughter inside. I would expect Clary and my two siblings to me off somewhere outside but they're inside, Aline and her two children in there with them. Jonathan is hanging off of Isabelle, Jia staying close to her mother. Clary, though, is doting over their youngest son Christopher, eyes bright.

"She is lovely, Alexander," I hear my Father whisper.

I turn to see him standing just behind me, peeking into the study. I smile. "She is much more than I imagined. So much more than I deserve."

"She will make a lovely wife and mother," Father says. "Go on and let her be."

I only nod, looking into the room once more before walking off, feeling better about Clary than I ever truly have.

…

I went downstairs as to supervise all that is happening. And allow me to say that there have been accidents.

Many, many accidents.

Our head chef burnt the main course for dinner. Servants have been rushing about as to clean up dropped desserts. Our planner and a lifelong friend of mine, Magnus Bane, damn near broke the chandelier because he's been lacing is with crystals and such. Add it all to my chaotic life…

"This is going splendidly," Magnus says lightly, residing next to me.

I glare lightly at the man. He's a sight to see. A man of high nobility and culture, he's odd. As of now he wears a deep red evening coat and all that matches it. His hair stands on in with peculiar colors put into it. Even his beard is awfully weird, shaved into elaborate designs. But he is a friend, no doubt.

Magnus glares right back. "Do not stare at me like that. You are a mad man."

"This is meant to be flawless."

"There will be accidents. That girl would not care if the world came crashing down here. Stop hyper focusing on the tiniest details," Magnus scowls. "I have the right mind to kick you out of the ball room until it is time to start."

"You talk nonsense," I say lightly. I cringe when I hear the sound of falling pots and pans from the kitchen. I look to Magnus, glaring. "See, there, you crazy man? They are all too jittery to complete their tasks at hand."

"Perhaps, because of you, Alexander," Magnus says. "That is it! Enough of you, Prince! You have better things to attend to than be bothersome while we complete this."

"Magnus!"

"Out with you!" he says. He promptly ushers me out of the room, slamming the door in my face when I try to scuttle back in. I growl lowly, grabbing the handles of the door. I shake the grand doors that lead to the ball room. Magnus only laughs this wild laugh and I am left outside the doors, looking like a spoiled toddler who didn't get his way.

I hear a giggle from behind me. The giggle fades and then I hear a voice as light as a peal of bells…the voice of an angel. "I pray tell that this isn't your temper, Alexander. Need I be warned in case you might throw some things at me, too?"

Oh good God… I whirl around to see Clary staring at me. She's giving me a quizzical look and is laughing in soft giggles. I suck in a deep breath of air; I calm my frayed nerves. She walks towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting ready, not down here shouting and carrying on."

"You heard that racket from your chambers?" I ask.

Clary only nods. "Guards were running to see what was going on. I decided to follow. As fate would have it, I saw a very odd-looking man kick you out of the ball room." Clary lifts her hand to my cheek and I feel my face heat up underneath my blush. "Don't worry over little details. Alec, please, I don't want to be celebrated. I'm not a woman that needs lavishness and all of those other things."

"You're worth so much more than what you present yourself for," I say lightly.

"I prefer simplicity. Between me and you, the only thing wrong with this party is Jace." Her voice is void of any joke. I can tell she genuinely thinks he's nothing but a thorn in her backside. I chuckle lightly and take her hands. "Promise you'll save me from him?"

I nod. "I shall try and more. Now, love, you have to ready yourself for your party."

"As do you," Clary says. "I don't want to hear no more about you clambering around down here." She kisses my cheek gently and blushes. I watch as she disappears around the corner, mounting the stairs. Somewhere I hear Isabelle squeal and I think she's got Clary.

I lean against the wall, feeling my face heat with a mad blush. She has me under her spell and I'm unable to escape from it…


End file.
